Say You Want Me Too
by shiguresoen
Summary: In which Gokudera Hayato wants Miura Haru and is tired of this ceaseless dance. TYL 5986


Hey all,

This is my first KHR fanfic. I have to say, I'm totally in love with GokuHaru, and so to them I offer my words in hopes that you guys will enjoy too.  
Title: Say You Want Me Too  
By: lunadeartemis  
Paring: GokuHaru  
Rating: PG (Swearing)  
Summary: In which Gokudera Hayato wants Miura Haru and is tired of this ceaseless dance.

* * *

"Bakadera," she whispers in his ear, resuscitating him from the dead-sleep he's indulging in before the tenth's engagement party.

Stupid woman. She really knows how to mess things up.

"What the fuck do you want?" he demands, half snarling into his pillow, but his gaze trained on her bright-eyed-bushy-tailed eyes as he glares the living shit out of her.

It's too bad that she thinks she's above their angry tirades now. Last year, even, she would have started screaming instead of calmly smirking at him.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," she says in mock awe, a crinkle of amusement highlighting her expression. "Well, Haru should warn you now, before you get your hopes up, that no amount of sleep will be able to salvage that ugly mug. That's right; bury yourself back into that pillow. Haru thinks that might be for the best, to spare us all from the horro- Hahi!"

He, of course, does not let her finish. With his hitman prowess he grabs her by the collar of her shirt and pulls her down close to his face. "What's that you're saying about my face, you ugly hag? I could have sworn I detected jealousy?"

Her cheeks are blooming red, and he can smell the vanilla of her perfume from their new proximity. Her eyes narrow and her lips purse angrily. "Jealous? Of what, having tentacles sprouting from my head?" Her lips quirk and she enunciates her next word in a jeering way: "Ta-ko-head~"

She's dead.

His free arm shoots out and he grasps her hip, using the momentum and his strength to pull her into bed with him. She's hahi'ing, shouting about how he's a creep, and thrashing around. But he has her in his hands and soon beneath him.

"Sorry, what was that last part?" he asks, lowering his body so that their faces are a hairsbreadth away. Her breath fans out in shallow clouds; her eyelashes tempt him to come hither when she blinks.

"Ta-ko-head," she whispers, but the playfulness is gone from her tone and the feeling coloring her irises is wary. "Get off, unless you want Haru to tell Ryohei san that you are more like an octopus than he could have guessed," she warns, straining against him, one small hand pushing against his chest.

He rolls his eyes, and then rolls away from her onto his back, flinging an arm over his face to hide the sudden frustration she's incited. "Har har," he mocks. "Whatever, just get out. I'll be out in 20."

She wastes no time nor words as she scurries out of his bed and practically dashes for the door. It closes sharply, and he exhales harshly. It's always like this. They dance around each other, teasing and flirting, but when they get too close to crossing that line she always backs away.

He's tired of it.

Growling, he gets up and makes his way to the shower.

* * *

From her corner in the ballroom Haru can see Hibari san looking particularly murderous amidst the crowd of well-wishers that approach Tsuna san and Kyoko chan. She giggles into her daiquiri, and glances down when she sees his gaze move to her, obviously having felt her attention on him. Her eyes promptly shoot back up when she catches sight of familiar silver hair.

Bakadera is approaching the couple and the mob, apparently relieving Hibari, or so she surmises by the minuscule drop in the hostility that saturates the air around him. She turns away and allows herself to laugh. Really, these men. It's always fun to watch them think they're the bees-knees.

She mills around the crowd and goes back to her table, unoccupied because Hana is off dancing with Ryohei and Yamamoto is playing guard somewhere else. She plops down and sighs dramatically, running a hand through her short hair and then sipping her drink.

"What was so funny, herbivore?" asks a quiet voice beside her and she nearly spits out her drink.

"Hibari san!" she chokes, and he sits next to her, crossing his arms and legs in that suave way that she attributes to him. "Haru doesn't know what you mean?" She almost kicks herself for responding as a question.

He raises and eyebrow and then it's so awkwardly quiet that she swears she's going to start sweating from fright. He wasn't going to bite her to death in front of a party with hundreds of people, was he?

"W-where is Hibird?" she asks.

"Patrolling the surrounding area," he replies.

"Oh. Say, you're not mad are you, Hibari san?" she tentatively inquires, and a small grin graces the curve of his lips.

"Why were you laughing?"

She laughs nervously. "You just looked so uncomfortable around all those people," she says offhandedly, hoping he will let her past mirth slide.

"Yes, I thought it might be something like that. I'll let it go, since you've made me laugh tonight as well."

She's surprised. "Hahi. When?"

He faces her and his grin becomes almost cheshire. "Your meerkat impersonation when Gokudera passed by."

Her face floods with color and she glares as indignantly as she can muster. "I have no idea what you mean," she defends. "I don't jump for Bakadera."

"Oh?" he challenges. "Then you should know that there's a bet circulating around the Vongola concerning you two…"

He trails off and she squeaks in anger. "What sort of bet?"

His smirk evolves into something more holier-than-thou. "I wonder if I should say..?"

"You astound Haru, Hibari san. I never took you to be like a gossiping old crone. Next thing you know you'll be buddy buddy with Lussuria, exchanging the hottest Mafioso gossip over strawberry daiquiris," she growled, past fearing for her life.

His eyes narrow, but he rewards her audacity. "The bet is whether or not the next two to be engaged will be you and Gokudera."

"Hahi! What?" she gasps, her mouth falling into an exaggerated O. "How-why-IMPOSSIBLE!" she hisses at him, and he shrugs.

"That's what the bet entails."

"And what, may I ask, is the major verdict?"

He laughs as little and she gapes harder.

"That you'll be walking down the aisle soon after Sawada."

She's so stunned and irritated that she's silent for a few minutes, fuming as if there were steam to exhale from her blood.

"Well, we're not," she finally says, and Hibari is smirking once more.

"So you claim."

"So it will be−or not be…it's not going to happen!"

"Then prove it," he replies. "Show these people that you have nothing with Gokudera."

"How?" she demands irately. "Shall Haru stand atop this table and shout it?"

He stares at her. "Herbivore," he states, and before she can splutter out an insult he continues. "Dance with another man."

"Who, you?" she scoffs, and he glares.

"Of course not. I suggest you walk around and see if anyone asks you."

She thinks this over, and then stares at him suspiciously. "Why did you even tell me this? I could have done without knowing. I don't get your incentive."

He shrugs. "I placed a bet. I thought it would be beneficial to me to set things in motion one way or another." He smirks at her disgusted grimace.

"Whatever," she sneers, and then gets up to walk back into the crowd, and Hibari nods affirmatively at Sawada who looks sheepish and Sasagawa who is smiling sweetly. It was about time those two idiots stopped disturbing the peace with their ceaseless back and forth dancing.

* * *

"What's wrong, Tenth?" he asks when the young man is smiling in that shamefaced way. He follows the line and sees Hibari nod. What the heck?

"Nothing, Gokudera kun," he assures, and then he and Sasagawa go back to the center floor to dance. He watches his boss, and the people around him, and it is then that he catches the sight of that stupid woman with that knife bastard. He has to work hard to swallow the vicious knot that forms in his throat.

The bastard blond is twirling her around, and his hand is at her hip, stretching to touch her back. Her BARE back, because he's just realized that the fabric of her dress swoops down to that enticing little dip that's rendered him suddenly thirsty and hot-gazed. He shakes his head to clear out his mind and tries to watch them inconspicuously while looking out for the tenth as well. By the end of the dance he thinks his head is close to venting steam.

The Tenth and his fiancée come back to the table, smiling and talking, but the stupid woman and the stupider knife bastard stay on the floor. A faster song comes on, and he feels relief because there will be no need for the stinking Varia shit to touch her. Except he's wrong. The asswipe is closing in fast, his lips near her throat, and he can see the flush on her skin and it mirrors how livid he is. The edge of the table he's been grasping suddenly breaks, and Yamamoto comes up to him.

"My turn, Gokudera," he says, and Hayato has to hold himself from jumping out of his seat to run headlong at the pair.

The song is still playing and he walks along the crowd lining the floor, taking a shot from a passing waiter, tracking their movements.

"I thought that Miura Haru san was in love with Gokudera Hayato," someone says a few feet to his right and he freezes, his ears honing in on their conversation.

"Yes, that's what I thought," another woman joins in. "They're always flirting. I see them together all the time at Vongola Manor. Mmm, well she does look very lovely with her dancing partner. Isn't he a Varia elite?"

"Yes, and a prince so I've heard. She's quite lucky. I wonder when the wedding will be?"

The though alone makes him see red, and as soon as the song is over he's at their side. "The Tenth wants to speak with you," he says, trying to conceal any tell-tale anger from his tone.

She raises and eyebrow and apologizes to the knife bastard, who kisses her had for way too long before she follows him. When they turn into the crowd he grasps her arm and begins to drag her outside.

"Hahi! What are you doing Bakadera! Tsuna san is in the other direction!" she protests, trying to pull him towards the Tenth.

"Shut up, stupid woman, I just said that to get rid of the knife bastard. Stop making a scene and come with me."

She looks livid, her cheeks red, and he has to swallow hard because she looks adorably fierce.

The night breeze is warm and they are in a small courtyard overrun by vines. She crosses her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Bakadera?"

He's glaring. "Stop calling me that, stupid woman."

"Then stop calling Haru stupid woman!"

"How can I when that's all you ever act like?"

"Then Haru's in the same boat because you're supremely stupid too!"

"You're the one that's leading me on!" he accuses before he can stop himself, and this silences her, her complexion blanching.

She stares at him anxiously, and then she shakes her head, her cropped hair swinging in tandem against her cheeks. "Haru is leaving," she declares, turns away and starts to hurry up the steps back to the party. He follows and grabs her wrist, pulling her back.

"Hahi!" she exclaims as she stumbles in her turn and her free hand falls against his chest to steady herself.

"Let Haru go," she says softly, her eyes lowered under long lashes.

"No," he says, his grip tightening, and his other hand goes under her chin. "I won't do this anymore. I'm tired of thinking that we're going somewhere only so that you scurry off like some scruffy animal. I'm tired of it. I want you, and I want you to admit that you want me too."

She's gaping at him. "Haru does _not _want you," she exclaims.

He sneers. "Then what was that this morning? Or Yesterday, the day before, and before, before, before? Every time! It's like we're dancing, and when we get too close you push me away. Decide woman, because I refuse to watch you dance with other men."

Her cheeks are red again. "But you're mean to me," she protests. "And we're always fighting."

"So?" he growls. "We'll never be bored then."

She stops and considers this. "That's true," she finally allows. "But−"

"No buts," he interjects, his hand pulling her against him, her face closer to his as he lowers his own. "If you think about us that way then there will always be a million reasons to push this away. I let go. You let go too. I'm fine with you being a stupid woman. I've come to terms with it."

She huffs at him balefully. "Bakadera, you shouldn't call a lady stupid."

He grins, and his nose is touching hers. "I'll cut down the times I say it a day by half."

"What a compromise," she mocks, but the words jumble up because his lips are soft against the edge of her mouth. "Haru is so lucky."

"Yeah, well," he murmurs, and he's kissing her, his hand dropping her wrist to cup the side of her face, the other to hold her against him as she falls yielding into his body.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya smirks when they announce their engagement to the family, a few days later after they suspiciously went missing together from the party.

"That's great Gokudera kun! Congratulations Haru," Tsuna san says, smiling happily at them both. "I was hoping you two would settle down."

"This is EXTREME!" yells Ryohei. "Two weddings! Back to back action!"

"Now, now," Takeshi laughs, trying to calm down the boxer. "I'm sure you two will always be happy. Congratulations."

"Congratulations, Hayato," says Bianchi, entering the room, catching her brother off guard. He promptly falls to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaims, and while Tsuna and Yamamoto carry him to a sofa Hibari passes by to leave.

"Are you leaving, Hibari san?" she asks.

He nods and smiles that cheshire grin that sets off alarms in her head. "Yes. I have to go collect my winnings."

He effortlessly dodges the shoe she throws at his back, and thinks that she should be more grateful. They all won, after all. No more disruptive dancing from those two. Peace at last.

The second shoe clips the side of his head.

* * *

That was fun!

I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I'd like to keep writing Haru-centered fics, so if you have any requests let me know here or at my livejournal: lunadeartemis, which you can access on my profile page.


End file.
